World meeting
by OreNoTameNi
Summary: A world meeting without Germany. Will Canada have his moment to shine? Oneshot.


The world meeting started very much like always. But something was missing. The nations just didn't know it yet…

"So, here's my proposal: we make a HUGE HAMBURGER!"

"You bloody idiot! What does that have to do with world peace?"

"Ohonhohnohnohnohn~ France-niichan understands your logic but shouldn't we change the hamburger into something _delicious_?"

"Dude, hamburgers _are_"

"It still has nothing to do with world peace and how would that be possible anyways?"

"Food solves everything except for… "

"Your idiocy?"

"Oh England, it doesn't solve…"

*Poke, poke, poke, poke…*

"I'll poke your eyes out and pull that stupid little beard out of you face!"

"England! what's with those eyebrows!"

*Poke, poke, poke, poke…*

*Hit, hit, hit, hit*

"Why are you hitting me on the head you bloody America?"

"Waah, France-niichan wants to hit England as well"

"HITTING DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WORLD PEACE!"

"Neither does poking and ripping my beard"

The three countries were full-on fighting while some others were observing it.

"They are so childish aru. Aren't they Japan?"

"…no comment…"

"They should grow up aru"

"… No comment…"

"Even though they haven't lived as long as we they should know better aru!"

"…un…"

Beside them Greece, Spain and Romano where having their _siesta_.

"…."

"….."

"…"

"…."

"….."

".."

"…"

"…. …. …"

"….."

"…"

"…."

At the other end of the table were Russia, his sisters and the Baltics.

"Russia…"

"What Lithuania?"

"Should you interfere…"

"If you come and beg on your knees your face filled with tears and coughing up blood…"

"_if you really…"_

"R-Russia…"

"Yes Latvia"

"…_nothing…"_

"Brother…"

" B-Be-Belarus"

"You are mine forever"

"B-Belarus"

"Right brother, we belong together"

"B-B-B-Belarus…"

Russia's face had turned purple and he was leaning away from his beautiful sister. A few seats from him a certain ex-nation was making a show.

"The awesome me has a much better solution for this than America, what if-"

"No"

"At least let the awesome me tell his awesome plan Austria, what I was saying was that-"

"Keep that hole in your face, called your mouth, shut…. Sorry for using such inappropriate language."

"Why would the awesome me deny you the pleasure of listening to my voice!"

"Well, whatever your idea was; No"

Switzerland was looking at the two of them disapprovingly.

"Liechtenstein, never become like Prussia and never listen to Austria"

"Yes brother, but why can't I listen to Mr Austria"

"Because he's a jerk"

"…Alright"

"And remember those guns that I gave you"

"…Yes"

"They are meant to be used"

"…Yes…"

Switzerland fired his gun straight up in the air, but gained no attention from the others in the room. Only Canada seemed to notice, but of course, no one noticed him…

"Kumachuyo"

"Who?"

"Canada"

"Oh"

"Why did Switzerland just shoot up in the air?"

"Who?"

"Canada!"

There was terrible noise and screaming, fighting and declaring, whispering and smiling, it was a total chaos. Everyone went silent at the exact same moment. It was Germany who had told everyone to shut up. This always happened, so no one noticed the most important fact. Germany wasn't there. His seat was empty everyone staring at it.

"…Where is Germany?" someone asked.

"Germany's ill, Ve~"

"Italy!"

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Italy ran out of the room. Everyone were just left wondering and staring at the door that Italy had just walked through.

"If Germany isn't here…"

"…Then…"

"I, the HERO shall lead this meeting! Haahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahaaaaaa!"(A/N Weird laugh, I know)

"You bloody git!"

"I think that the strangest part was that everyone went silent even though Germany wasn't here… even though no one listens"

"Who?"

"Canada…"

"You sure?"

"I'LL START DOUBTING MY EXISTANCE IF EVERYONE KEEP QUESTIONING IT AND IGNORING ME, GOD, I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!"

Everybody's eyes had now turned towards the usually unnoticed Canada.

"C-Canada?"

It was America who had started walking towards Canada.

"Were you here! Nice!Hamburgers!"

"AMERICA!"

Canada was thrilled by his new, strong, voice. He had never been the centre of attention like this. It made him feel important and he wanted to say some things that nobody would have heard before.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT ALL IS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MY PRESENCE WOULD BE HIGHER, PEOPLE WOULDN'T KEEP HITTING ME THINKING I WAS YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO ENDURE ALL OF THIS EVERYONE WOULD NOTICE ME AND-"

"Whoa, Canada"

I have to do something that everyone will remember, Canada thought, I wonder what that could be… something to remember, not to forget. Canada was sure that this was a rare chance, that this was the only time he could make his life better. What should he say? What, what, what… Suddenly he came up with something.

"EVERYONE, I'LL-"

The door swung open and someone came in.

"*_cough, cough, cough, cough*_Was I _*cough*_needed here_*cough, cough*_"

It was Germany, supported by poor Italy.

"So, what is the problem?" He asked straightening up relieving Italy.

"It's, uh, Canada, he…"

"Wait what?"

"Who were we talking about now again?"

"It was Finland wasn't it"

"No, I believe it was my brother"

"You have a brother?"

"What?"

"I mean…"

"Seriously someone was shouting something a moment ago!"

"Who?"

"Was it you America?"

"Hamburgers!"

"No, wait what? sorry? Like-"

"Totally"

"What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"Whose brother?"

"What are we even talking about?"

"Brother?"

"What?"

"Who…"

"JUST SHUT UP!_*cough, cough, cough*_"

Everyone did.

The meeting continued with Germany, even though he was in no condition for it, they just couldn´t make it without him.

The only person who was disappointed was Canada.

"Who?"

"Your owner, Ca-na-da"

He had lost his voice after all that screaming and it had all been for nothing. Nobody remembered.

Actually one person did but Canada didn't know that. That person was looking at Canada, feeling sorry for him. At least he remembered, he always remembered.

**This is just something random I wrote in an hour,I managed to turn this into something about canada... I apologise for any mistakes, grammar and otherwise. It's all up to you who the mystery person in the end is, If you suggest I could write something about that… Anyways, Review pleeaaassse! Thank you for reading, **


End file.
